


Really Nice View

by fenellaevangela



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's thoughts during the 3-way swordfight in <i>Dead Man's Chest</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> ...Another absurdly late entry for the AWDT. Prompt - _Why are all the pretty ones insane?_

Elizabeth sat in the sand, moping. As she moped, Elizabeth watched as Jack, Will, and the former commodore James Norrington gallivanted up and down the beach, banging their swords together and very nearly chopping each other to pieces.

None seemed to appreciate that they were on a bit of a schedule and that it would be much easier to _meet_ said schedule if they bothered to cooperate. But oh, no. Cooperation wasn't _manly_ enough. Honestly, Elizabeth was beginning to think that they were all a little bit touched in the head, not just Jack. Still, she had to admit, it was a rather nice view.

Why were all the pretty ones insane?


End file.
